My Bite is Worse then My Growl
by SaphireAdell
Summary: Will Edward change Bella? Rated T for safety. LOTS of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 1 (Edward POV)**

"What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me? Would you agree?"

"ALICE STOP SINGING THAT SONG! I WILL NOT CHANGE BELLA!" I yelled down the hall. I knew I didn't need to yell to be heard but she was getting on my nerves. She had even stopped letting me see her visions of me changing Bella so I didn't know when or where I would be temped. She had picked up this trick for getting me out of her head. Let's just say I had trouble being around Jasper for a while. Every once in a while I'd push past those disturbing images and find the ones about Bella. All of them showed her either dead at a young age or a vampire. Why is fate so cruel?

I looked over at my pointless wall clock to see how much longer I had to go without seeing my Bella. I happily noticed it said 2:45, only 15 more minutes! A sunny day kept me at home and Bella was in school. She said she'd drive over right after the bell but I was going to meet her anyway. I pulled on a long sweater and a baseball cap then a pair of big sunglasses. I probably looked like a crazy blind person but I'm sure Bella would understand.

I looked at the clock and saw I had 10 minutes to get to the school. I might as well leave early. I ran out the door and cut through the woods surrounding the house. It would only be asking for trouble if I ran down the road. I may be fast but I'm not fast enough to escape notice. Arriving at the school with 5 minutes to spare, I quickly located Bella's senior citizen. I wish she'd let me buy her a new car. This one looked like it could died (or explode, knowing Bella) any day now. But she'd just ignore me. I may have to resort to desperate measures or 'cheating' as Bella so nicely puts it. I sat near the car lazily daydreaming about Bella, not really listening to the voices in my head until I heard her name mentioned. I focused in and growled. "Newton." How dare he even look at my Bella never mind think about her. He's thoughts were even worse!

"_Bella... you're so pretty... Cullen doesn't deserve you... I'm so much better then him... I'd do anything for you..."_ Mike's annoying voice droned on. How dare he suggest he's better then me? And better for Bella? I don't think so! But his next thought caught me off guard._ "That's it... Jessica isn't making her jealous... I'm breaking up with her... then I'll ask Bella out again!" _I growled again. Not that I cared about Jessica, just the fact that Newton was only using her to get to Bella. I was so wrapped up in Mike's thoughts that I didn't realize the bell had rung until Bella was already in her death trap of a vehicle.

I scolded myself for not paying closer attention to my precious Bella and quickly ran human paced to her truck. I knocked on the passenger side window for her to unlock the passenger side door. She looked up surprised then smiled when she saw it was me. How I love her smile! It was brighter then a million... no a billion stars! I got in and she turned on the monster. The sound was deafening. She looked over at me as I grimaced. Then I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek where she immediately began to blush. How I loved her blush!

"I missed you"I said, but she couldn't hear me. I then had a brilliant idea. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked over. "How about we go buy you a new car?" I asked with a smile on my face. She couldn't hear what I said but saw my smile so she smiled to and nodded; probably thinking I had said I missed her. She backed out of the parking spot and drove to my house. Before the car was completely stopped I was out the door and on her side of the truck. I helped carried her out and I ran over to help her into my car. Then I was on my side and hopping in. This had happened in the space of a minute and I could tell Bella was still trying to catch up with what just happened. I kissed her again, this time on her perfect lips, knowing the effect it had on her would keep her distracted for a little while longer. We were on the highway heading to Seattle by the time she could speak again.

"Edward, what was that for and where are we going?" Bella asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We're going to go where you agreed to go with me."I said simply trying not to laugh.

"And that would be?" she asked again.

"You'll see when we get there" I said and left it at that.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Is it boring or should I continue? Well let me know! REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW SOME MORE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So apparently you guys liked my story. I apologize now for all past and future spelling mistakes. Bold letter are Author's Notes. I will continue with this story! (Don't worry... fluff is great and all but I need a plot to keep me going!) It's all part of my master plan (snort… yea right) to finally show the perfect, wonderful, amazing, godlike Edward Cullen the error of his ways! lol. Oh just to let you know… SPOILER: STOP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHO WINS THE ARGUMENT OVER THE CAR! …Edward is going to win in only 8 words! **

**DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing!**

**Chapter 2 (Bella POV)**

We continued down the highway until we took the exit into Seattle. I was glad he took off those silly sunglasses, now I could look into his golden eyes. I was curious, not that I wasn't before, just now even more so. I glanced over at my perfect angel wondering for the 77th **(I love "7's") **time what was going on in his beautiful head. He noticed me looking again and flashed me one of his perfect smiles. How could he be planning anything bad with a smile like that? No! Snap out of it! He's up to something… I just need to figure out what! As we turned the corner I noticed a big car dealership up ahead.

_No _I thought _He wouldn't... would he?_ He began to slow down and I soon had my answer. _Yes... yes he would. _After we had stopped he climbed out and walked over to my door. When I made no effort to move he sighed and opened my door and pulled me out. Keeping a tight grip on my hand he walked over to the main office. I wasn't sure why he was holding my hand. Did he not want me to make a run for it or was he merely doing it to calm me and support me? **(Just to let you know… it was the first one… oh and in Seattle it's cloudy so Edward can be outside)**

He walked right up to what seemed to be the man in charge and stood in front of his big desk. The man looked up and as soon as he saw Edward he was out of the chair and around the desk in an instant. "Mr. Cullen, how nice of you to return to our dealership! I do hope the cars you bought are doing well and you charming family too!" Edward laughed a little at some private thought, _or another's_ I thought looking at the happy man talking to us with a look of greed in his eyes. **(Yep, dealership guy thinks he's going to strike it rich, after all the last time the Cullens came they bought 5 cars!) **Edward nodded to the man and replied.

"Yes, all the cars are running like a dream and the family is well! Today I've come to talk to you about a new car for my... girlfriend" Edward said looking at the man but I could see him watching for my reaction out of the corner of his eye. I knew he used "girlfriend" as an easy way to explain our relationship to this man. Edward and I ware more like soul-mates, or a much better, stronger word to describe our love. My problem was with the fact that we were here picking out a car for me! I glared at Edward and he shook it off, the car salesmen, or Mark as his name tag read, didn't even notice.

"So," Mark asked, "What kind of car are you looking for?" **(This is where I am going to stop being technical about the different cars... I know NOTHING about them my description will be to colour and little details… so don't get mad if this part sucks!) **

"Hmmmm" Edward thought out loud, "It has to fit at least 5 people, with front and side airbags. It needs to be VERY safe to drive and be able to withstand all types of crashes" I glared at him again, but he only winked **(sigh) **he then continued with the specifications. "It should have slightly tinted windows that are shatter proof and any other safety features you can think of!"

"Like a full harness, a plastic shock resistant bubble and an automatic turn off switch when I go too fast or get too close to obstacles?" I muttered under my breath. Edward of course heard me but instead of laughing as I wanted him too, he looked to be… no… considering it! I smacked him on the arm and he grinned at me.

"Hey you never know when that plastic bubble would come in handy!" He joked, thankfully. Mark chose then to interrupt.

"After carefully considering the lady's safety and all the requirements you have listed I have come up with 5 different cars that may suit your need, Mr. Cullen." He showed us the 5 different cars in 3 different colours each **(that's 15 cars for all you mathematically challenged) **Edward looked them all over thoroughly and said any one of the 5 would do nicely… now it was just up to me.

"So" Edward said turning to me, "What style and what colour?" Both men waited expectantly. Now was my chance!

"None" I replied boldly, trying not to look into Edward's dazzling eyes, "I could have saved you all this time! I don't want a new car… I love my truck!" Edward reached over and gently took my chin and made me look into his beautiful eyes.

"Bella" he said in his silky voice, "pick one or I buy them all." **(8 words!)**

I was swept up by the beauty of his eyes. I couldn't think straight. I dimly felt my arm raise and weakly point in the random area of a dark blue car. Edward nodded to Mark who went back to the office to gather the proper forms together. I was lead back to the office and was sat in a chair beside my angel who quickly filled out all the proper forms and in a 15 min we were out the door and back in Edward's car. He would return later to pick up my car after it was washed and vacuumed.

My Guardian, my angel, the love of my life, my worst enemy!

**A/N: Yes of course the story will continue! See title of this fanfic… BIG HINT MUCH! Changing issues will be brought up in upcoming chapters…. yes chapters! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW. **

**P.S.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating… I've been working and I'm soooo tired… plus there's that whole writer's block thing… it sucks! Anyway… here's another chapter for you! (Sorry if people are out of character… I'm not that good) Bold is my author's notes... if u guys don't me interrupting the story to put in my opinions I'll try and stop.. I just like to do it once in a while. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything… do you really think I'd be here? **

**(Just in case you didn't get that: I own nothing!)**

**Chapter 3 (Edwards POV)**

"So, what would you like to do now?" I asked the beautiful creature sitting in the passenger seat, "You don't have to be home until 10, so that gives us exactly… 3 hours, 47 minutes and 35… 34… 33… and counting, seconds." Bella smiled, I knew that would cheer her up. I thought over the time again. "I know what we can do… we can stop for dinner!"

"You mean take me out to some outrageously expensive restaurant, check the menu over for potential hazards, warn me about each and every hazard… including paper cuts from the menu, then sit there and stare at me while I eat, making other people think you crazy… and finally when this fun filled event is over… _you_ pick up the tab. That sound about right?"

"Silly Bella," I replied, finding a problem with her little tirade, "The other people don't think I'm crazy…" A little weird but… "And even if they did it wouldn't matter to me." I grinned at her, ignoring the rest of her statement… so what if it was true? Who really wants a paper cut? And don't get me started on the dangers of fish bones! That was just asking for trouble. "So, where do _you_ want to go for dinner then?"

"Don't worry... I know the perfect place!" For some reason… this made me nervous.

**LATER**

"You think your soooo funny… don't you? We are _not _going in there!" I said as we pulled up to the building.

"Come on … it'll be fun." She said stepping out of the car, "or you could stay here and I can go in… by myself… alone… with no one to watch out for me." I sighed… she knew I'd come… I owed her for tricking her with the new car… not that I felt guilty or anything! But why did she have to pick this place? Why is there even a place like this? What kind of insane person would open a restaurant like this… no way was I letting Bella go in there alone, and why, why am I talking to myself? I shrugged… better get this over with.

I took one last look at the safety of my car... you know I _could_ get Bella out of here… no… she'd hate that… I've already done that once today… it might be hazardous to her health… no wait… it is… she can hardly think when I do that… but… isn't that the point? I need help.

I followed Bella to the front of the restaurant and glanced up at the sign again. What is Bella thinking? I stopped outside the door to let a woman and her 2 children pass going in. I sighed… I couldn't put this off any longer. I entered the building and into my own worst nightmare.

**End of chapter 3…. just kidding.**

"Welcome to Dracula's Place" The host **(is that what they're called? It sounded better than 'seating guy')** said in a bored tone… until he saw Bella, he was dressed like a vampire from a cheesy movie and attempted to speak with a Transylvanian accent, "How many will be dining this evening?" **(Sorry... its hard to come up with a good name for the restaurant… all you need to know is it's a vampire themed restaurant and it's full of kids _all the time!_) **I heard his thoughts clear as day in my head, _"wow, she's so pretty… why is she with this guy? He doesn't look so tough _**(this from the guy dressed like Dracula) **_I wonder what she…" _I stopped listening then… it wouldn't help if I attacked this boy in front of all these children.

"Table for two," I said putting my arm around Bella's waist… she looked up at me questioningly then seemed to figure out what was wrong as she looked back and forth between me and the host, "preferably in the back." He picked up the menus and quickly led us to a table in the back corner where few people sat, all adults. All the children seemed to be playing in a large playground inside the building. We sat and the guy walked away when I told him we needed a minute to see our choices... I knew coming here was a mistake… I glowered at the menu. Bella seemed to be trying not to laugh. I tried to ignore her by reading the one page menu… yep… big mistake. **(Be warned... I suck at this part)**

DRACULA'S PLACE

Sink your fangs into these meals!

**Main Course**

Bat Burger with undead fries $7.99

Undead Pizza Sm $5.99 Lg $9.99

Pepperoni, Hawaiian, Vegetarian, or Cheese.

Chicken Bats with undead fries $6.99

Garlic Breath **(Lasagna)** $8.99

**Drinks**

Blood comes in 5 flavors:

Coke, Diet Coke, Root Beer, $1.99

Orange, and Sprite.

We also carry orange and apple juice and milk and chocolate milk $1.99

**END OF MENU**

I looked up at Bella who was still looking at the menu. "So… can we leave yet?" I asked and she looked up.

"No, I want to eat here… what's wrong with it?" I could point out _many_ things wrong with this place. "Anyway… I think I'll have the Bat Burger with the undead fries and a Coke Blood." I looked at her and sighed… why me?

Our waitress came over soon after, dresses like a Goth with fangs, and Bella ordered her food while I listened to the girl's thoughts **(I'm not going into this... it's the usual… omg he's soooo cute… as much as I agree… I think you all get the gist.) **"Nothing for me" I said before she could ask, she seemed like she was going to say something then turned around and left our table. In no time Bella's food and… drink… were brought out. She ate it quickly sensing that I really, really, really wanted to go. After a horrible 45 minutes in that place I was glad when I paid the bill and we left. Note to self… Bella is _NEVER_ choosing where we (she) eats ever again!

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it horrible? I don't like it much… please don't hate me! I'll try and post again soon… you know… work… oh and I'm going on vacation on Aug 6th for 2 weeks so I won't be posting then… sorry in advance… and yes more chapters to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while… I'm actually typing this before I have to run out the door to go to work. Well part of this chapter is a song fic… sorry if you hate them but I wanted to give one a try. Bold A/N**

**DISCLAIMER: Never have, never will own anything in this fanfic!**

**Chapter 4: Bella POV**

"So, now that you've eaten and had your fun" he shuddered, I _think_ he was joking "It's my turn to choose something." Uh oh… this can't be good.

"So… um… where are we going then?" I asked tentatively, knowing his answer.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I knew it, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." DAMN! "But first, a trip to Alice's room is in order."

'No, not there, _anywhere_ but there… I'll do _anything_ but go in there… please don't make me!"

"Fine… here's the deal… I'll tell you where we're going and you let Alice get you ready." I thought it over; I _guess _I could do that.

"Deal"

"Ok… we're going to the meadow… I already called Charlie and you're sleeping over with Alice." He explained. **(And "with Alice" of course meant "with Edward", lol)**

"And what are we going to do at the meadow?" I asked.

"What makes you think we're going to do anything?"

"But Edward…" I pouted and he turned his gaze on me full power

"But Edward what?" He said in his perfect voice. I gurgled, yea _real_ intelligent response but I managed to get out one word.

"Ch… chea… ting… cheating" He laughed

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine."

XxXxXxXxX

After being poked and prodded for an hour I was given a dress and Alice left the bathroom. I sighed and pulled the dress on and went to do up the back when I realized I couldn't, it needed a button hook!

"Alice,' I called, "I need help with this death trap!" She giggled and came in with the button hook.

"Hold still while I do this." In about 30 seconds she was done and handing me the shoes, they looked like ballet slippers and had no heel, thank god! Alice picked me up and set me down in front of her full length mirror. I gasped, Alice had done it again. I was in a floor length light blue gown that was strapless. My makeup was beautiful and my hair was up in an amazing looking style. **(I suck at describing this so I made a picture… URL is at the bottom just paste it into your address bar thingy.)**

"Where's Edward?" I asked when I could stop staring at myself.

"He's waiting for you… I'm supposed to take you there." She replied. She then picked me up and we headed to the meadow.

XxXxXxXxX

We got to the meadow and it was full of candles. Alice carefully set me down and with a wink she was gone. I looked around the clearing but I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I looked up at the full moon and sighed. I could here music being played but I didn't know where it was I moved off into the center of the meadow. I felt something behind me and I was wrapped Edward's strong arms.

"What do you think?" He asked gesturing to all the candles.

"It's beautiful" I replied "how did you do all this?"

"I have my ways." He said and began to take me an area in the middle surrounded by candles.

"Bella, will you dance with me?" I nodded and he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. We danced until midnight.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_ _  
_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me

So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me

**A/N: So what did u think of it… yes I know its short… but apart from that? Anyway… you know what to do… Review, Review, REVIEW! More to come!**


	5. Bella's Pic

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

**Sorry for this but I need to say it publicly: I AM STUPID!**

**Yes, I forgot to post the URL when and where I said I'd post it.**

**But as it turns out.. I can't post it so if you really want to see it just email me and say, "SEND ME THE EMAIL OF BELLA!" and then I will.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter is here! I'm kinda sad... not many reviews for chapter 4… do only a few of you like it now? Please let me know if it's boring and I'll stop or let me know that you like it… I have very low self-esteem if you can't tell. **

**DISCLAIMER: ha-ha… you're stupid if you think I own anything.**

**Chapter 5 (Edward POV)**

I carefully set Bella down in the new bed Carlisle bought for her 'sleep-overs'. She was asleep and I _really_ didn't want to wake her, but sleeping in a dress, not that I've tried it of course, is very uncomfortable. I had a dilemma… wake her up? No that was out… change her myself? Definitely not, absolutely out of the question… unless I… no I can't. Then the answer hit me… I can't believe I was so stupid… _Alice_.

I ran out my door and down the hall to her room… I was about to knock when I heard a noise… I hadn't been listening to my family because I was too occupied with Bella… I quickly realized my mistake by listening to their thoughts… Alice couldn't help at the moment. Who else… Esmé couldn't help me… she was hunting with Carlisle. That left only one female in my family… I debated with myself… should I ask her? She was probably busy anyway… I searched for her thoughts and found she was mad at Emmett… again… so she wasn't busy; she wasn't in the best of moods either though… I better try anyway. I slowly made my way down the hall, slowly for me at least. I politely knocked… no need to upset her too early.

"Go away if Emmett sent you Edward!" Rosalie called unnecessarily. Uh oh… already a bad start.

"It's not that… I need to ask you a favor." I replied from my side of the door... Rosalie hadn't said I could come in yet.

"Enter and ask, then tell me what I get out of it." She said. I entered and thought about how to best pose my question.

"Well," I began, "Alice dressed Bella up and she's fallen asleep… I can't undress her and Alice is busy… can… can you do it for me?" I waited for her reply.

"Fine"

"Please… I'll… wait… what? You'll do it?" I was, well, shocked. This was an odd side of Rosalie.

"Yes, I'll do it." She disappeared out of her room and reappeared a minute later. "Done… now go away… you owe me a favor." I left quickly, when Rosalie says go… you'd better go… but I was still curious about what Rosalie would use her favor for… oh well… I'd been away from my Bella for over 5 minutes… far too long in my mind.

She was lying in the bed… she looked perfect; her hair was taken out of the style it was in earlier, brushed, and put in 2 braids. She looked like an angel. I had a sudden thought… what did Rosalie use for pajamas? I knew Alice had bought Bella some but they were in her room and I don't think even Rosalie would go in there right now. I came over a pulled the blanket down a bit from her chin… Rosalie had dressed her in one of my shirts. It was a white one with buttons down the front. It was baggy on her and she looked so beautiful. **(Rosalie is apparently really good at changing people without waking them up… she even did Bella's hair! lol)** Why was I being tormented like this? Why am I so selfish? She turned over and I heard her sigh… then her talking began.

"Edward..." She smiled… which caused me to smile… I loved it when she dreamed about me.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Don't leave" she sighed again and stopped talking for the night.

"I'll never leave." I whispered to my sleeping angel, "never ever." I grabbed some clean clothes from my closet and changed in my bathroom. Bella hadn't moved an inch. I looked over at my clock it was now 1am. I got in beside her and she seemed to sense me because she snuggled closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed in her scent. I was happy at first when I realized Rosalie used a just bought shirt so it didn't smell like me yet, but the con to this was that it smelled like the guy who must have tried it on before Alice bought it **(God forbid Edward ever buy his _own_ clothes, lol) **I didn't like it. Bella should not smell like other men. I thought about how to best fix my problem. I settled for focusing on Bella's scent from her hair. I was a mix of her natural scent and her strawberry shampoo… much better.

XxXxXxX

I spent the rest of the night in perfect bliss with my beautiful Bella tucked safely in my arms and her scent surrounding me. **(Bella's scent is so strong that the other guys scent has been covered, Edward is _very_ happy about this, sorry I thought I'd just add this, lol)** I almost didn't hear Bella's breathing start to change as she woke up. She is even beautiful when she wakes up. I leaned in a kissed her on her cheek. "Good morning, Isabelle. How was your sleep?" She blushed at my kiss and seemed puzzled for a moment, then she blushed a beautiful shade of blood red.

"Umm… Edward?" She asked, looking away.

"Yes?"

"How did I… I mean… when did…" she looked down again and I realized her embarrassment. I laughed softly.

"Don't worry, it wasn't me… Rosalie did it." She looked relieved for a moment then my words seemed to sink in.

"Rosalie? As in you sister? Blonde hair, gold eyes, the most beautiful woman on the planet? Married to your brother Emmett? That Rosalie?"

"Yep, that would be the one… except for the 'most beautiful woman on the planet'… I do believe that would go to you." I hated how she thought she wasn't beautiful. She snorted.

"I think your vote maybe a little bias… don't cha think?" She giggled; a beautiful sound.

"Maybe a little" I kissed her again.

"Stop" Bella said, "I need a human minute… don't move." She skipped off to the bathroom without tripping once.

**A/N: So what do you think? What will Rosalie use her favor for? (Rhetorical question: I already know) Edward is not going to like this, lol… review or I'll be sad and stop posting cuz I'll think I have no friends  **


End file.
